This invention relates to new and useful improvements in blow out preventers, specifically designed for use with oil and gas pumping apparatus in which a polish rod connected to a pump string, reciprocates by means of a source of power.
The blow out preventer is used to close off any pressure from the tubing string that may cause a blow out of the well through the tubing, thus permitting servicing to be undertaken.
Conventionally, a blow out preventer is closed manually by an operator approaching the blow out preventer and actuating same. This is relatively dangerous with a well that is leaking oil or gas inasmuch as the operator may often come in contact with poisonous fumes of the well when attempting to close off same.
Conventional blow out preventers often leak themselves and when releasing same, the clamping element often remains adhered to or in contact with the polish rod so that damage occurs when the well is re-started.